1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hammocks and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for a dynamic hammock spreader providing the advantages of a rigid spreader without the instability associated therewith.
2. The Background Art
A hammock can typically be classified as one of two types or varieties. The first type of hammock is a hammock with one or more spreaders. The second type of hammock is a spreaderless hammock. Both types of hammocks have their strong points and weaknesses. For example, a hammock with a spreader is typically open, inviting, and non-confining. However, that hammock will typically be unstable. That is, if an occupant does not properly position himself over the center of the hammock, the hammock will roll, dumping the occupant on the ground.
Conversely, while spreaderless hammocks are quite stable, they have other problems. For example, without additional, external tethers, the material of a spreaderless hammock will tend to collect around an occupant. Many occupants find this cocooning effect to be undesirable.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a hammock providing the benefits of both spreader and spreaderless hammocks, without the liabilities and problems of either.